Revealed Secrets
by Rocket Boss
Summary: Married for almost 10 years, but estranged, living each in their own way. Delia is sure that her husband is a good man, and a wonderful gym leader. Giovanni hides his dark side from his family. What will happen when his wife finds out about his real work? How Delia will face the truth when she finds herself pregnant again and in the middle of a Team Rocket mess.
1. Viridian City

This is my first fanfic about pokemon and especially about Delia and Giovanni, I've always liked the idea that they were something in the past and that Ash is the son of the leader of Team Rocket, very much like Star Wars "Ash I am your father ", I await your comments and suggestions. This fanfic has up to now 9 chapters that I have uploaded in Spanish. Sorry if there are mistakes in grammar or diction. English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters do not belong to me, if I had not already married Giovanni and Delia: P

* * *

Delia admired the view of the great Viridian city, it was a very different place from what she was used to in Paleta Town, the streets were full of people, there were many shops and tall buildings. A long time she did not visit the city and thought it was busier than usual. There were only a few hours before sunset and Delia walked unhurriedly through one of the busiest streets, she had to hurry if she wanted to return to Paleta Town that same day.

10 years ago, when she was an 18-year-old girl, happy and adventurous, she arrived in Viridiana City. At that time, she was looking for a path to follow. She had left her small town where she had lived all her life to travel the world, meet new people. and learn about pokemon. However, her stay in the Viridian City would mark her life.

Delia could hear the furious Houndour behind her, she was running as fast as she could, in her arms she had a scary little Pichu who had been hurt by those pokemon, had seen them chase him through the Viridian city streets when she arrived and her did not think twice to help him. She had entered a large park with leafy trees to try to lose the Houndour however, she had just ended up trapped, the three pokemon surrounded her growling and showing her furious teeth, the Pichu in her arms trembled with fear, she felt that her legs were shaking, she closed her eyes when she thought nobody would come to help.

-Pay Day -the voice sounded strong, but with great calm-

Persian jumped to the front and hit at the same time the 3 Houndour who were stunned, one of them pounced on the feline pokemon.

\- Dodge and use blow head

The pokemon with the jewel in the head moved quickly and hit a strong blow against the Houndour who was laid, the other two began to flee leaving behind the injured. Delia was impressed. Who had helped her? She could not see her savior well, the light of a park lamp blinded her. A pokeball was thrown at the Houndour who did not fight anymore.

-Thanks -said Delia holding the Pichu-

-You must be more careful -dark eyes as night fell on her-

The girl could finally see her savior was a strong -looking young man, wearing black pants and a white shirt under his black jacket, his features were sharp, his eyes were deep and dark, he had short black hair.

-My name is Delia -she said, holding out her hand-

-I'm Giovanni -feeling the warm skin of the girl shuddered releasing it immediately-

The boy turned with his back to her, she blinked an instant, and a smile creased her face.

-Could you tell me where the pokemon center is?

He started walking followed by his Persian who from time to time stuck to his legs.

-Follow me -She heard him say calmly-

That day she had met the new gym leader of Viridian City, who was only 21 years old; not only had he saved her from the Houndours, but he had taken her down a path she did not know, that of love. Delia had stayed with the Pichu, and stayed a few days in the city to meet it. At that time she began to visit the gym to see Giovanni, spent long afternoons chatting about what they liked, about their pokemon and anything that would lengthen the conversations and could be together. He was a reserved man but he did not hesitate to show affection to the woman he loved. Delia found on Giovanni, main land, felt that it was no longer necessary to know the world and to move from one place to another if she could stay with him, it was much better than any adventure.

Giovanni had asked her to marry and she gladly accepted. Delia visited her small town a few times to see her mother, and every time she did she felt she had to go back, the city of Viridian was beautiful and full of possibilities but she had always liked her house more in the town, so when her mother died she asked her now husband to go to live in the country; Giovanni had refused saying that he had a great responsibility in the gym and she understood it well she had married a man with many responsibilities and could not just demand that she leave everything she had achieved in those years for her.

During the celebration of Giovanni's 23rd birthday she surprised him that they were expecting their first child. The one who would become the lord of crime raised his wife in the air and kissed her, enormously happy, the news filled him with happiness. When little Ash was born Delia decided she did not want to raise him in the city. Giovanni bought her a house in the country as she wanted and they went there, but our young gym leader did not stay with them, for him his life as a leader of Gym was very important and in agreement with his wife he left her living in Pallet Town while he was still in the city with his gym and operating in the shadows the newly acquired corporation of his mother, Team Rocket.

The years had passed, Giovanni visited them continuously in Pallet Town and did not miss any birthday or achievement of his little child. He spent months with them, but in the end he always returned to Viridian City, Ash grew up thinking about the great effort his father made every day and the wonderful trainer and gym leader he was. Over the years, Giovanni became a cruel and ruthless man, facet he needed to meet the objectives of Team Rocket, but in Pallet Town with his son and wife was a man like anyone else who helped with dinner and played with his son.

Delia was in town to see him, she was worried for who she did not know he had become the leader of the most feared and big criminal organization of the times. The woman could to see at the end of the street the facade of the Viridian Gym she knew that there she would find her husband, and she hoped that he was well.


	2. Reunion

The Viridian City gym was recognized as being the hardest of all. Their leader was a cold and calculating man, a complete fiend who you could not easily remove the earth medal. Even Giovanni had been named by a commentator in the indigo league as a complete glacial, a man without a heart. Ironic that after the commentator was the one that was "without heart" when visiting against his will the facilities of Team Rocket.

The lord of crime liked to provoke in his challengers a feeling of anguish and despair, enjoyed cornering his opponents, making them fear for the safety of their pokemon and sometimes even their own. However, a long time ago the adrenaline of a duel and the emotion that ran through his body when he had a fight in his gym had been lost, there was no longer that spark that he had encountered when fighting with his pokemon, the joy of a victory It had become routine. Now among his biggest emotions were the large sums of money that came to his hands from his "business" in Team Rocket, the adrenaline rush through his veins making him feel satisfied when he removed from his path some rival or unfortunate that bother him.

Sometimes he wondered what had happened so that his ambitions changed so much, Giovanni meditated on his acting continuously, he felt confused many times when he came to mind the happy moments he spent with his son and wife, chills ran down his back like tentacles of guilt at the thought of the face that his wife would put if she found out about everything he had done in those years as the head of a ruthless criminal organization. Of something he was very sure Delia should never know what he was really doing in the Viridian city, he could not resist that the only person who had treated him with such affection and showed that he cared was off his side.

Giovanni leaned back in his executive chair, glanced at the clock on the wall, he had worked for four hours. He had piles of papers on his desk that seemed to multiply instead of disappearing, he sighed tiredly and turned his head to check them. He was about to start filling out forms when the door to his office opened, annoyed and without looking up, he shouted:

\- Who the hell do you think to enter without touching before?

-Giovanni

His name was said in a soft and sweet tone that he knew well, the lord of the crime felt a chill climb up his back and hurriedly stood up.

-Delia -He hurried to meet her- Honey, what's up? Why did you come? -asked in a tone of undeniable concern-

-I needed to see you -the woman with chocolate eyes and brown hair replied-

Giovanni took her hands and guided her to a comfortable sofa that was in his office which was very spacious and had a window with a great view of the city.

-Come and sit

-It's been a while since you went to Pallet Town -she smiled to him- I tried to call you, but you did not answer, I thought something had happened to you

-I'm sorry, honey, I've been very busy, could you forgive me? -He removed a lock of hair from her face-

-I understand you Gio -she said kissing him on the cheek-

Delia firmly believed that the love they felt for each other was so strong that it endured distances. However, the woman did not know the other business of her husband, Giovanni preferred that she did not know anything about his other life, so he kept her safe and his little child too.

-How is my son? -asked the man smiling-

-Ash a few days ago he fractured an arm, -the woman muttered-

-What?! -The gym leader's tone of voice contained concern and surprise- But he is okay?, How has it happened?

Delia took a photograph of her bag and handed it to her husband, Ash was smiling as always with a yellow plaster, and next to him was Gary Oak.

-Our son is fine, he fell from a tree in the garden of Professor Oak fortunately Gary quickly notified his grandfather and Ash was taken to the hospital

-Got damn! I should have been there, -he growled quietly-

-Ash asked me to give you this picture, keep it -she smiled to him-

-Ash ... -he murmured looking at the image-

-He looks a lot like you -Delia laughed- He's an adventurer, he reminds me of you, I know he'll want to go around the world, maybe you'll see him around here soon for a gym challenge.

-It would be great ... -Giovanni wrapped the woman in his arms- do you want something to drink? You've already eaten?

Giovanni had always been concerned about Delia, he felt it was his duty to take care of her at the expense of everything. He looked at her like everything he was not, a kind, considerate, generous person, she was like an angel in his eyes. She had shown him that she was capable of love and that her past as a lonely child raised without receiving affection and understanding was just a memory. Delia truly loved him.

-I'm fine -Delia gave him a warm smile- How have you been?, How are you doing in the gym?

-The things are going well, I think better than ever, a long time ago that someone does not take one of my medals

-That's because you're fantastic Giovanni. Can I see Persian? -asked the woman smiling-

-Of course, It'll be happy to see you

Giovanni got up from the sofa and went to his desk, took his black jacket that was on his chair and looked for the pokeball that contained his precious Persian. Usually the inseparable feline pokemon of the crime lord walked freely through his office, slept on the expensive carpet or on the sofa and liked to see when the trainer worked . Giovanni felt relaxed to pass his hand over the Persian's fur when this approached his desk and rubbed against his legs. This time Persian was in the pokeball because the gym leader had used It in a challenge that morning and he wanted the pokemon to regain energy. The man freed Persian who mewled lazily and jumped to the sofa rubbing the head on Delia's shoulder.

-Hello, Persian, how have you been? You look beautiful

The pokemon seemed to smile as licked the woman's hands and face. Delia had always liked her husband's pokemon, it seemed very nice, when Giovanni visiting Pallet Town, Persian played in the garden with Ash and she prepared special food for It, the pokemon was very fond of trainer's wife.

Giovanni watched Delia share a moment with Persian, smiled genuinely and approached them. The Pokémon leapt to the floor letting the trainer sit next to the woman, looked at them for a moment and then turned around heading for the door.

-Where are you going?

-It's likes to walk around the gym, is the absolute owner

The lord of the crime let out a giggle that would put the hair knit to of his employees or rivals who knew his perverse activities. But for Delia it had been an adorable gesture and she leaned on him hugging him. Giovanni was tempted to stay like this forever.

* * *

 _ **Hello! I must say that I am very happy because you are reading my story. The Dark One111 you have a place in my heart for having been my first review! In the next chapter everything gets hot, do not read if they are under age OwO**_

 _ **Sorry for my bad English, I try hard translating my fanfic that is written originally in Spanish. Greetings to all: D**_


	3. In your arms

_**Warning: This chapter contains scenes not appropriate for people under the age of 18 OwO**_

 _ **It was a difficult chapter to write * blushes ***_ ** _In the next chapter begin Giovanni's problems with his new enemy._**

 _ **I appreciate your comments and suggestions. From now on the dialogues will be in quotes "Hello" The narratives will not have any kind of sign.**_

* * *

It was late afternoon when the woman gave a warm smile to her husband and stood up, Giovanni looked at her still sitting on the sofa in his office. The orange light of the Autumn afternoons in Viridian fell on Delia's face, the man blinked a moment trying to keep the charming image of his wife forever.

"I think it will be better to go home"

Giovanni came out of his reverie and stood up to take her hand while he stroked her face and brought it to his mouth.

"Do not go yet," he said in a whisper.

Delia was lost for a moment in the dark and deep eyes of her husband. In the past she always went to them to calm her worries and find a refuge from her fears. Giovanni was an enigmatic man who had easily do her fallen in love. Delia stood on tiptoe and tenderly kissed her husband who put his arms around her. The gym leader felt that the world was paralyzed around him the only thing he could think about was to be like this forever with her.

Delia stirred in his strong arms, the kiss became more passionate and soon Giovanni was touching Delia's back with his hands. With a desperation that made him feel young again. The woman's heart began to beat with an inordinate force and her legs betrayed her. They separated a moment to breathe, she looked at the brightness in her husband's eyes lit up like fire. The lord of the crime felt the blood boil in his veins urgently needed to possess the body of his wife, walk every inch of his skin and claim all his.

"Delia," He said, losing herself in the woman's neck.

"Gio" He hear her moan softly

The gym leader reclaimed her lips with such gentleness that she thought she was imagining it, but then he did it again, more firmly, and Delia felt that her lips burned, that they opened without giving them permission, looking for more. Her head was in a cloud of hormones, but she knew she had to leave before Ash returned from Professor Oak's house, however, she felt her husband's hands stroking her hair as he had done so many times before and felt his body too, hard as a stone scrubbing her stomach, and responded as if someone had pressed a switch. She felt the desire sprout between her legs and her decision to want to go home disappeared. She have returned the kiss with the desperation of months of loneliness, wishing it with such intensity that she knew there would be no going back. The kiss sent flames of desire to all her secret places, as if she were spreading a flammable liquid inside her. Delia could not contain herself. The pleasure was irresistible. She needed his hands, his mouth, his desire for her, that he reminded her of what they had shared in the past and shared in the distance, how she felt safe in his arms.

Both fell on the sofa wrapped in a shower of kisses and caresses that seemed to be repressing for a long time. Giovanni left spicy and passionate kisses by the neck of the woman, with quick hands he opened her blouse and removed the white lace bra to kiss and taste the white and soft breasts that hid there, she was moving crazy under him with the fingers tucked between the black hairs of her husband, who were always well-groomed and who were now in an uproar.

The hands of the gym leader wander trembling at Delia's hips, she knew that he was excited, she could feel it in every caress, in every kiss he gave her. She unbuttoned his shirt, she looked into his eyes, they were dark and you could get lost in them. Giovanni's arms were at her sides and he was leaning with the palms of his hands while she released each button, the shirt fell to the floor. Delia began to put with soft caresses the hard abdomen of her husband, kissed his chest. He sighed to feel her warm lips, she lowered her hands and she found with Giovanni's belt, with a mischievous face she began to remove it. However, she was interrupted by the hands of him who did it quickly, and he kissed her again on the mouth, invading her with his tongue, Delia's hands caressed the naked back of her husband.

The crime lord pulled the woman's skirt up to her hips and yanked off her white lace panties with a pull. She let out a moan of pleasure when she felt her husband's fingers invade her body, arching her back and kissing him. Giovanni pulled down his pants as necessary to be able to continue with that without too much delay. He brought the tip of his erection to Delia's moist entrance, she stretched out a hand towards him and caressed him

"Do not you carry a condom?" She asked in a cloud of hormones.

"No, I did not know I would see you today" Giovanni answered, panting.

"You need one" Delia said, feeling her husband's impatience to invade her.

Delia was a rational and responsible woman who left nothing to chance, she thinks that it was very necessary do him to use one before she completely lost her head.

"Let me in…." He said against his mouth... "nothing will happen, dear..."

She crossed her legs, she knew that if they continued it would be a mistake, nevertheless, he began to lick her neck, while he caressed her intimately, she ended up losing control. Giovanni sank inside her filling her completely, Delia shouted his name wrapped in a wave of pleasure, she put her arms around his neck and he began to enter and leave her body rhythmically while he kissed her breasts and pressed her against his body hot. They held hands, they were one, as many times before, and each time it was better, maybe it was the distance that made them feel so good when they could be together and enjoy each other without hindrance.

Delia felt as if she were flying on a cloud, she could not think of anything, just in Giovanni filling her completely in and out of her totally as if he were the owner of her existence. For his part, the crime lord felt the adrenaline rush through his body, had Delia at his total disposal, she was only his, and so he wanted to stay until the end of time. Both were in a state of total ecstasy, they were seized by the joy of being one.

"I'm at my limit!" Giovanni roared, accelerating the pace

The woman hugged her husband, who moved quickly, she shouted his name scratching the back of the gym leader. Suddenly the atmosphere was cut by the roar of Giovanni releasing his seed inside his wife who reached the climax of his hand, convulsing with pleasure under his body and feeling as the cum of the crime lord began to run down her legs. Giovanni fell on Mrs. Ketchum's chest panting sweaty, she tangled her fingers between the dark hair of his, which was still inside her body, invading every inch of her femininity, proclaiming it as his own.

"I love you" They heard themselves say in total darkness


	4. Interrogatory

"Sir!"

Exclamed the young agent in black uniform with the characteristic word red on his chest. Giovanni raised his head from the paperwork in front of his desk and gave his agent a look of annoyance. The boy swallowed, his forehead was sweaty and he seemed very nervous.

"What?" The boss answered with a certain tone of annoyance.

"We have received reports from the casino in Celadon City, sir, they have caught a guy trying to enter the base"

Giovanni stood up and slammed his fist against his hard, cold glass desk, he knew something was going through the streets of the Kanto region and he was very interested in shredding the mystery that followed behind the constant sightings of uniformed men with dark glasses, wearing blue vests and black pants, that to looked continuously around the key points of Team Rocket.

"Have you gotten information?" His harsh voice sounded colder than usual.

"No sir, he refuses to talk," murmured the agent with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Prepare my helicopter myself I'll go see it"

"But sir ..."

"Hurry up!" The boss interrupted him with a loud cry.

The lord of the crime took his jacket and walked with a determined step towards the door of his office, his Persian followed him with an autarkic step. On the trip to Celadon City, the Team Rocket boss was uneasy, wondering if his assumptions of the last few days would come true, would he in front of start of a difficult situation? He tried to calm his thoughts by looking through the window of the aircraft, Persian rubbed against his body and the man caressed it feeling soon more relaxed.

The steps of the gym leader echoed through the silence of the underground corridor that led to the cells of his base in Celadon City. The road was poorly lit with a few yellow lights spaced apart, which gave a funereal touch to the place. A young agent opened the door of the closed room where they had the marauder. Giovanni entered with firm step, the glances of the present ones turned against him astonished of his presence.

"Get out everyone!" The boss ordered dryly.

The three Team Rocket agents who had been trying to extract information from the man left hastily but not before tilting his head towards his boss, the escort that had guided the crime lord also left. Giovanni turned his gaze to the center of the room where there was a small metal table and a cold, dirty chair, illuminated with the white light of a focus that swung over them. There was a young man of no more than 25 years whose hands were tied behind the chair; his face was swollen from the blows, one of his eyelids ran bloody with a large cut on the eyebrow; his clothes were wet and dirty. The lord of the crime took a few steps toward the boy who gave him a mocking smile.

"Wow, the big boss has arrived"

Giovanni did not flinch but just looked at him with his deep dark eyes studying every detail that could give him clues. He smiled sideways and placed one of his hands on the shoulder of the young man who shuddered feeling as if his body will warn him of imminent danger. With terrifying speed Giovanni grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face against the cold metal, the noise was thunderous. Blood spurted from the young's man face and he let out a howl of pain as his front teeth split in his mouth, the salty taste of blood filled his throat completely and he felt himself choking, he coughed for air when without contemplation was taken again by the hair and crashed mercilessly against the table.

The crime lord surrounded the chair and took a knife that was on the table the young's man eyes danced scared, waiting to be attacked again, so he decided to close them and wait for the next blow, but what he felt was a slight sense of relief upon noticing the release of his hands, that slowly he put it them in front of him, lifting them to the height of his chest.

"I'll give you a chance" Said Giovanni.

The boy looked at him doubtfully, ran his hands over his wrists trying to alleviate the pain he felt in them, and stood up, looking at the man in front of him. He thought that being one against one he could beat the Team Rocket boss and maybe get out of that dumpster. For a moment the silence reigns.

"I will not tell you anything!" He shouted angrily.

With firm steps he pounced with his fist towards the gym leader who did not back down and also advanced against the boy who had no chance against the violent speed of the lord of the crime who took him by the neck lifting him off the ground.

"Bad choice" Giovanni said shaking his head, his fist crashing violent and heavy against the boy's abdomen who coughed feeling the air leave his body.

Giovanni freed him from the grip by letting him fall to his knees at his feet, the young marauder with his face still dripping blood and with a burning sensation in his lungs. He started coughing and spitting a mixture of blood and saliva that left a stain on the floor. The lord of the crime raised his foot against the boy and forced him to fall completely to the dirty ground by crushing him near the right shoulder.

"Leo Cipriani!" He said in a slow voice-

Giovanni had his hands in his pants pockets, he grinned mischievously, and he pressed his shoe harder against the boy, listening to the clavicle of the boy who spat blood and scream in pain.

"Want to take Team Rocket out of the way, want your kingdom" He cough one more time "He calls himself "The Prophet", and he calls his followers "Black Knights"

The man removed his shoe from the young man satisfied with what he had achieved, watched him try to sit up slowly. Giovanni headed for the door.

"It will be fun to play with him then ..." The boss laugh sarcastic.

When leaving the cell an agent of Team Rocket was waiting for him silent and expectant, the lord of the crime passed him by one side.

"You know what to do with him" Said calmy.

"Yes sir!" The agent answered quickly going to the cell.

Giovanni walked with a malicious smile crossing his lips, he was willing to do anything to keep Team Rocket as the absolute master of Kanto. That Leo Cipriani would not be a rival for him, he thought, he would move all his pieces to be in a better position in the game that has just begun. The figure of the man in the black suit was lost in the dark corridor, leaving behind him the resounding noise of a weapon being activated, then the silence filled the place.


	5. I want to be a pokemon trainer

__**_Hi guys! Thanks for reading and leaving reviews! It has been a lot of work to write in English but it makes me happy that you like how the story goes: D xXx DIGITAL xXx Thank you for your message in Spanish to me!_**

* * *

"Hurry, Ash!" Gary Oak shouted excitedly to his friend.

The dark-haired, dark-haired boy ran behind him, followed very closely by a huge and annoying Tauros who was snorting and trying to catch the boys.

"Run, run faster"

Ash reached his friend as best he could, because the plaster on his arm prevented him from running normally. Gary took him by the hand and together they ran, until they reached the edge of the road, both children took a look at the river that some 10 meters below looked blue and deep.

"Got damn!" Gary yelled

The Taurus was fast approaching, waving its tails in the air and scraping the ground with its hooves, letting out its fury. Ash grabbed Gary by the forearm and threw himself off the cliff.

"You're crazy" His longtime friend shouted.

SPLASH!

They entered the river water that was a little cooler now that winter had started, the bodies of the children surfaced first the pokemon researcher's grandson followed by the little scion of the hard gym leader of Viridian City. Gary and Ash took a big lungful of oxygen in their lungs when they felt the fresh air of Pallet Town on their faces. They looked at each other and then they looked up where the Tauros watched them with a discouraged face, they watched him turn around and back where they came from, they gave each other a complicit look again and started to laugh, Gary knock on the river throwing water at Ash who did not stay still and did the same while they did not stop their laughter from filling the place.

"It was very exciting" Said Gary as he dropped into the green grass.

"Yes, I told you that the Taurus would be upset if you tried to ride it" Ash was sitting checking his yellow plaster that dripped.

The hair of both boys distilled water and their clothes were wet, the grandson of Samuel Oak looked askance at his friend who had his head arm trying to get as much water as possible from .

"I did not think you were going to throw us into the Ash River, it was the craziest thing you ever did"

"Did you want the Taurus to catch us?" Ash replied in a funny way.

"-Well if I had a pokemon I would have given him a fight" He stood up looking at Ash. "I'm going to be a great pokemon master"

Gary spoke with great confidence in himself, Ash's chocolate-colored eyes shone excitedly and, forgetting his stupid plaster, he jumped off the ground and stood up with the heart beating fast.

"I also!" The little boy of lord crime declared intrepidly.

Gary stood in front of his friend and looked at him with determination and shook his hand, Ash looked at him confused.

"We'll be rivals" Said the boy in the purple shirt, Ash did the same and gave him his hand.

"Rivals" The boy with dark hair repeated.

Ash and Gary knew each other since they were little ones in diapers, Gary's father was a researcher dedicated to the study of little-known and legendary pokemon that left his only son in charge of his father the famous pokemon professor Samuel Oak, having died his wife. Ash's mother used to visit Professor Oak and his grandson when they came to live in Paleta Town because he was very fond of the man who had previously been his mentor and good friend to his mother.

Both boys liked to run around the gardens and vast fields full of pokemon that Professor Oak had, they used to have fun playing and researching, Gary was a very bold, stubborn and proud child, for his part Ash used to be very considerate and adventurous, They complemented very well and whenever they could they spent it together, from the summer afternoons eating ice cream in Delia's garden or the movie days where they were accompanied by the professor and the mother of the boy with dark hair

Ash used to talk a lot about his father to Gary, Giovanni was a hero to his son who looked at him with eyes of greatness and as someone invincible, it was for the child an incredible gym leader who never lost or gave up, however, the brown-haired boy rarely talked to his friend about his father and although it will be difficult to accept him, he envied him in a good way that Ash had such an amazing father in the words of the boy himself.

"My mother is going to be upset" Ash said, walking beside Gary through the leafy trees of a small forest.

"Do not be weepy" Gary laughed. "Anyway, that plaster will be taken from you tomorrow, is not it?"

"Yes" Answered Ash.

"Then you will not need it anymore, it will be more fun without it.

"I would have liked that dad will sign it" Ash commented giving a tap to his plaster.

"It's strange that I did not come to see you"

"Mom says she has a lot of work"

"How long ago he does not come to town?" Asked Gary as they passed through on a fallen tree.

The brown haired boy extended his hand to his friend to help him climb the tree that blocked the road, very likely would have fallen with the storm of a few days ago.

"I do not remember" Ash said, looking up where he could see faint rays of sunlight that fell through the leaves of the trees.

They continued their way through the forest, Gary had a stick in his hands with which he hit the air playing occasionally or removed stubborn branches from his path.

"Well at least you see it, I have not seen my father for a long time." Gary's voice sounded melancholy.

It was something that both shared, absent fathers, although Ash used to understand the situation and thought that the time that could happen with his father should make the most of it, sometimes it was difficult not to see his father every day as he wanted. When his father came home he always brought gifts for him and his mother and spent whole days together, playing, laughing, sharing as a normal family. But his father always had to return to Viridian City, at night he was thinking about living with his father permanently, but he knew that he and his mother should be in PalletTown because there was his house and his friends, he could not live happily in the city without seeing his friend Gary every day and Professor Oak who was very kind to him and taught him about pokemon, and that in a few years he would give him a companion to start his trip, maybe then he, imagined Ash that he could go to the City and compete against his father, he would prepare a lot and give his best to get a medal from his father and so he would be very proud of him.

The sun was hiding on the horizon, the atmosphere had an orange tone that gave the feeling of still being in autumn, Gary and Ash were at the end of the road that out a wooded part of Pallet Town, both boys were looking towards the horizon with a smile on the face.

"I think I'll go home" Said Ash. "My mother must be waiting for me already"

"Yes, my grandfather must also be worried, it was fun today" Said Gary looking his friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow after going to the Gary hospital"

"Okay, I'll be in Grandpa's lab helping with the pokemon, we'll see you". Then that he put his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"See you soon" Both turned in opposite directions.

Ash and Gary had the same dream, become pokemon masters. However, one wanted that he father be proud of him and be like him, while the other wanted to follow a different path than his father, train and become strong with his pokemon, did not want to study them. Only time would tell if they would achieve their goals.

* * *

"Boss, the team that was monitoring the laboratories of Cipriani has been discovered".

Giovanni tensed and a wrinkle was start marked on his forehead. Lately frown a lot, if he continued like this he would grow old in the blink of an eye. He turned in his chair towards the window behind him, his hands crossed, joining his thumbs and pinkies.

"We have casualties?" Asked with a certain tone of concern.

"No sir, everyone is on the premises receiving medical attention, but one of them is serious".

"Then, I'll see the agents soon, you can leave" The guard left the office.

He had started a cold fight with Leo Cipriani three months ago in which he had discovered that not only was he one of the most powerful entrepreneurs in the Johto region but he also owned several charity hospitals and pokemon research laboratories in Kanto. Giovanni was getting fed up with finding the Black Knights getting into his business and every movement he gave seemed to be predicted by Cipriani who was always one step ahead of him and who seemed to mock his intelligence, the crime lord was upset and made him notice against anyone who will approach him in the last days, he was more sullen and did not sleep well at night. He had not even gone to Pallet Town with Delia and his son, he did not want his bad temper and stress from those days to hurt his family. However, he did not imagine everything Leo Cipriani had prepared for him.


	6. Enemy

Giovanni was standing in front of the huge glass window in his office; it was in one of the great buildings of Viridian City, was where he carried out his facet as a respected businessman of the city and not only the exceptional gym leader of it. He was respected and feared. The man looked through the glass as life took its normal course through the streets of Viridian, his hands were behind his back, taken from each other. He closed his eyes for a moment, and inhaled and exhale air in an attempt to calm his anxiety. He had been feeling restless, but also excited by the idea of finally meeting that night face to face with his all-out rival.

"Sir, the car is ready" One of his officers took him out of his thoughts, turned on himself, and started walking towards the door.

That night the annual Kanto charity festival, attended by all the important personalities of the region from businessmen and celebrities, to gymnasium leaders and bureaucrats, was a good place to strengthen relationships and complete business. Giovanni seldom attended events of this nature and avoided to present himself in public, but on this occasion a new and portentous newcomer businessman would make his appearance and was interested in knowing him.

When he got out of the car a fresh breeze hit his face and then the bright flashes of the cameras of the press stunned him. Followed by his minders trying to get away the cameras from his boss, but it was almost impossible since it was the first time for a long time since he had been seen in public and the reporters wanted to satisfy his thirst for information, and that because all wonder, why the man was so reserved and cautious? What was hiding behind that mask of cold personality? Many had been the questions that revolved around the city gym leader, but few had been answered. Even nobody knew about his wife and son in Pallet Town and that was one of the main reasons why he took care of his privacy. That and obviously his activities with Team Rocket, nobody would imagine that it was he who moved from the shadows the threads of that impetuous organization.

Giovanni's footsteps echoed down the white-walled corridor with little candelabra at his sides, he wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt, and a black vest stood out from the sack, a black bow tie giving it the final touch. Giovanni put his right hand in his trouser pocket and entered the party with an aura of self-sufficiency and power that combined splendidly, soon the eyes of those present rested on him, all surprised that he will appear that night, there should be a reason very powerful for that. He met the person in charge of the public affairs management of the city of Viridian, who upon seeing him approached him with a smile on his face.

"What a pleasure it is to see you here Giovanni," he greeted in a familiar tone, he was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes.

The Team Rocket leader quickly recognized his childhood friend. Eric Phillips, the only person in the entire city who knew of the existence of Ash and Delia, because Giovanni knew very well that if one day everything went wrong and he needed someone to support his family that would be Eric.

"Eric" the crime lord replied kindly. "It's good to see you," he smiled genuinely.

"What is the reason why our great gym leader honors us today with his presence?" The man asked in a charismatic tone, while patting Giovanni's back, few were those who could afford that

"Maybe even me, I am curious about our new friend in the region, do not you think?"

"so is it about that?" said the man raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad to see you"

"Same" Giovanni shook hands with the director of public affairs and they separated in the crowd-

The leader of the Team Rocket walked taciturn around the people who chatted, drank and ate sandwiches, while others danced in the middle of the track, he watched all making an analysis of their movements, while searching cautiously at Leo Cipriani .

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, turned his face a little and gave a look of annoyance. Immediately one of his escorts was taking the forearm of the one holding him.

"You have the guts to get closer this way" Giovanni said in a dismissive tone.

His dark gaze fell on the man in front of him and he smiled, but in a sardonic way that froze the blood and made the man retreat, hesitantly, looking at him in the eyes intimidated.

"Come with me, my boss wants to see you" He look back and start walking.

Giovanni in others circunstances would otherwise have ignored him, but knew well that his boss would be Leo Cipriani, so followed by his security agent the gym leader followed the man to a balcony, who opened the door and stood in the entrance watching that nobody will bother them.

The air ran strong outside, it was a rainy night and the balcony was frozen, Giovanni felt a chill running down his back, his agent was behind him and seemed to have reacted like him. The figure of a tall man, had his back to them looking out the balcony to the streets of Viridian City that were full of cars and people and that shone with the lights of a metropolis that knew how to enjoy the nights very well. Giovanni took a step forward, gesturing to his agent to wait behind him.

"So you are Giovanni" Said the man turning and letting himself be seen.

Wearing a navy blue suit without a tie, Leo Cipriani smiles diplomatically at the gym leader. He was a 50-year-old man with grayish hair that must have once been black, but now he had a few strands of gray hair on his sides. His eyes were imperturbable and of a blue color like the sky that seemed under the light of the night the water in the middle of the ocean. He leaned against the railing on the balcony, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You're very young" he said, staring at him. "I thought you were an old man like me" He laughed, tensing Giovanni's nerves and making him feel fury. "How old are you, 21?" The man joked.

"The superiority does not come from the years, born from the will of a man" Commented Giovanni recovering his composure "I'm old enough to be what I am"

"The typical words of a brat with with airs of superiority" Decided Cipriani "Look that I like children, but you are now interfering with my plans, all Kanto must be mine and you'd better get away boy, because I will not be nice with you"

"It's a threat?" Asked the gym leader "I am the master and lord of this region, what makes you think that I will only step aside leaving everything to you?"

Leo Cipriani shook his head as if refusing to hear more than Giovanni said. Suddenly the man walked a few steps towards the gym leader and took him by the shirt making it be very close to his face, Giovanni gestured with his arm to his agent so he would not intervene.

"Listen to me well, "Giovanni", do not play with the devil because you can regret it" Said dedicating him a look of arrogance.

The leader of Team Rocket felt the blood running through his veins and suddenly he felt intimidated, something he was not used to feeling, Leo Cipriani released him from his grip and smiled in a kind but disturbing way. He arranged the Giovanni's shirt for , smoothing it gently.

"Take care of your backs already I will not be condescending with you as I have until now." After this, Cipriani went back to the party.

Giovanni had remained stuck in the floor, could not move, or did not want to.

"Sir" the voice of his agent took him out of trance "Are you okay boss?" Asked a little scared.

"Of course" Giovanni turn looking at the man "We leave now".

* * *

Delia looked at the sky from the window of her room, the night was cold but she did not care, she liked to look at the stars at night while she imagined that in Viridian City her husband did the same. A current of icy wind made her hold her hair. She look into the dark sky where shimmering stars shone.

She had some sleepless nights, a strange sensation had lodged in her chest; the feeling that something was not right. But what could go wrong? she wondered continually, Giovanni had talked to her and Ash only a few weeks ago and everything with him was great. Their son was fully recovered from his arm and was the same funny and affectionate child of always. Even so, she felt on alert as if she expected something bad to happen.

She closed the window and went to her bed, she had to rest at least a little. She sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at the photograph of Ash and his father on the bedside table. A loving smile was drawn on her face. When she was about to reach for the wooden frame that her son had made and decorated with macaroons, she felt a dizziness that made her cling to the table. She opened her eyes when she felt the world stop spinning.

Delia refused to admit the idea that crossed her mind, she did not even want that thought to be lodged in her, but already everything was very evident to what it only suspicions. She lay back on the bed and covered herself with blankets that night would be very cold. She wondered what her husband was doing now, would he feel like her? She smiled thinking that if he knew him well, she would be reading about earth-type pokemon or writing in his diaries about this type of pokemon, his favorite.


	7. Attack

After that encounter Leo Cipriani had deployed his men all over Kanto causing riots and fights over the territories that Team Rocket had under their control. The casualties on the team side of the red word went up every day, the inscrutable Cipriani was determined to end Giovanni and his organization.

Previously our crime lord had been annoyed to always find the Black Knights in his way. It was as if that man knew very well what his next step would always be. After seeing him face to face everything worsened, so Giovanni decided to speed up the investigations of Dr. Blaine in his laboratory in Celadon City. Where he planned to create the ultimate pokemon that would give him victory over his adversary.

Giovanni had forgotten about the gym in recent days and left it closed for some time. He was forced to go to the base outside of Viridian City, it was not as big as Celadon's, but it served as a research center and from where he planned his next moves lately in this incarnate war that he had with Leo Cipriani.

"I think you'd better go with Archer to Celadon Petrel" Said Giovanni sitting behind his desk, to one of his senior officers and executives of his organization.

"But do not you need me here sir?" Asked the man with thin complexion and purple hair.

"The best thing is to support Dr. Blaine, I need to secure our base in the city"

"Understood, sir" The officer inclined his head in approval and respect.

"I leave this in your hands" Giovanni made a gesture of consent and watched Petrel leave his office.

When his senior officer left the office, he reclined in his executive chair. That office made him feel suffocated, it was too small, he thought. The walls were gray and he had no windows, he liked to appreciate what was always out there. But this time he could only make do with the monitor on his PC that gave him pictures of the cameras outside.

After a while reclined on the chair with his eyes closed and his hands clasped on his abdomen, he opened his eyes and rejoined to look for a USB in the drawer of his desk. He connected it to his PC and started recording the information he had and that could be needed later. While the data was finished, he heard a rumble coming from outside. He hurried to take the USB and went out into the hall where he saw a cloud of smoke that was beginning to form.

"Sir we are under attack" Said one of the guards and pulled him to the emergency stairs.

"What exactly happens?" Asked covering his mouth with his arm.

"I do not know, there was an explosion at the top"

What a bad idea to put an office on the top floor, Giovanni thought as he followed the boy in the black uniform. When they reached the third floor the roof began to collapse. What caused large pieces of concrete to fall and block the passage.

"Got damn!" Exclaimed the agent.

"Do you have your radio with you?" The Team Rocket leader asked in a calm tone.

"Yes sir," He hurried to answer, as he removed the radio from his belt.

"Use it to contact others, tell them to try to leave the facilities and go to Celadon City"

The man nodded and started making a call from his radio. On other floors of the building there were trapped men and agents who had managed to reach the lower floors and who listened attentively. There was a call back, it was a familiar voice for Giovanni.

"Sir, we are evacuating the building, apparently we have been attacked with bombs from the roof, we are working fast to neutralize the situation and get it you out of here"

Giovanni hurried to take the radio and pressed the button that would allow him to call Proton.

"Listen to me, get out immediately and and take out as many as you can, not wait for me" The tone of his voice was blunt, the agent next to him looked at him nervously.

"But sir ..." Giovanni heard through his radio-

"It's a Proton order" There was a silence on the line.

Giovanni returned the radio to the man next to him and then put his hand behind him and took out a pokeball, Rhydon appeared showing his power, roaring raging.

"Rhydon" The gym leader shouted. "Use Horn Drill to get us out of here"

The pokemon bent its head against the concrete and began to drill, small pieces of cement jumped to the sides while forming a good size opening.

"Well done," Giovanniz said. "Hurry, go for there." He looked at his agent behind him, who was stunned.

They both hurried to run when they went out the path that Rhydon made. They staggered when a second explosion shook the building, Giovanni pushed the boy against the wall to avoid that the agent being hit by the pieces of roof that collapsed again. The leader was with one hand on the wall to have a little balance while everything moved around him. He look towards the ground and an idea crossed his head.

"Rhydon uses Stomp, for the ground to collapse"

"Wait, sir" The agent shouted worriedly.

"Listen, boy, we do not have time we can not follow this path, we must get off as soon as possible"

The pokemon hit the ground hard, both his coach and the agent of Team Rocket felt how it vibrated under his feet, the boy staggered a moment. Another hit from the pokemon, caused the three to fall to the next floor. Giovanni got up from the rubble with some blows, he extended his hand to the young man who had several scratches and blows too. Giovanni returned Rhydon to his pokeball.

"Good job" He said and save it in his belt that in the back had the typical of pokeballs bra.

They were in one of the rooms where the guards and agents used to take breaks. Everything was undone. They hurried to the door, but it was stuck.

"Stand aside" Giovanni said as he stepped back a little, then kicked the door with such force that it gave way and fell to the other side.

When they went out into the hall they found that it was full of smoke and they could see flames coming from the stairs that led to the lower floor where the exit would be.

"What will we do now sir?" Asked the agent.

"Find another exit" Decided firmly.

Giovanni took off his jacket and with the sleeves tied it behind his head to cover his nose. The agent at his side did the same. They walked low to avoid the black smoke as much as possible. They heard noises from behind a mountain of rubble that sealed the supply room of the base.

"There must be people there," the young agent said as he tried to remove some pieces of concrete with his hands. "Is there anyone?" Shouted "Help" They heard a tired voice on the other side "we are trapped"

"Is there smoke there?" Giovanni asked "How many people are?"

"Yes there is smoke, it is drowning us, we are 6" Replied the voice.

"Boss under the supply room is the main entrance"

"I understand" said Giovanni, "Rhydon," He shouted, throwing back the pokeball of his powerful earth-rock companion. "Use horn drill"

The pokemon roared raising his arms and threw the powerful horn on his head against the pile of concrete in front of him. The smoke began to get heavier and Giovanni and his agent kept coughing while the pokemon continued its work. However, it seemed to be affected also by the smoke.

"You can Rhydon" The pokemon looked at it's trainer and continued violently hitting.

After a while that seemed like an eternity the pokemon managed to drill enough so that they could enter where the other agents were. They were all very young, not more than twenty-five years old. They breathed with difficulty and when they saw their boss enter through a large hole made by his Rhydon his eyes shine with hope. All Team Rocket agents were firmly loyal to their boss and would give their lives for him, but they also knew that he would never leave them alone. Giovanni appreciated all the pieces in his organization, because they helped him achieve his goals.

"Move aside" Giovanni shouted as he gave way to his pokemon "Use Stomp"

The pokemon was already very tired and his attack was weak. Rhydon ducked his head, it was as if he felt sorry for failing his coach. The gym leader approached him and put a hand on one of his sides. He gave its a smile and Rhydon raised its head again, roaring.

"Do it again" This time the ground moved abruptly.

The stampede attack again shook the ground that began to crack. When Giovanni heard the creaking of the concrete that was yielding, he quickly returned his Rhydon to the pokeball. The men crashed to the floor below in a wave of debris and dust. The leader of Team Rocket came out of a mountain of rocks and dust, his body felt crushed. He opened his eyes, his view were blurred. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and little by little he was having clarity again, he could see the agents stand up, some hands grabbed him each arm and ended up pulling him out of the rubble. They was the first agent found and another one of those who were locked in the supply room.

"Are you okay boss?"

"Yes, let's go to the exit" Said while being helped to walk.

When the fresh air that ran outside the building hit his face he felt he could breathe again normally. He inhaled air and let go, his lungs felt heavy. Outside were more agents who had managed to leave. Some were lying on the ground. There were many injured. Some had burns, other blows and fractures and others seemed to be fine except for some scratches.

Giovanni watched as the fire consumed his building and clenched his teeth, visibly upset. That damn Leo Cipriani was not playing he wanted him dead. Proton approached his boss and the agent who helped him to support himself stepped aside to leave the place to the high-ranking officer.

"You need medical attention, sir" The man with the athletic and tall aspect helped him walk.

"I do not need anything, listen to me, take all these people and send them to Celadon, I'll go to the gym"

"But sir, you are not in condition" Giovanni stepped aside, stopped with difficulty.

"Are you going to give orders to me?" Asked in his typical harsh tone the boss.

Proton ducked his head and stayed like that. The Team Rocket leader smiled. He put a hand on the officer's shoulder.

"I need you to take care of this" Said him calmly.

Proton looked up, his boss was trusting him, his people. Giovanni trusted him to take care of them. He nodded and watched the boss begin to walk towards the viridian forest. He knew well that his boss was a ruthless and cruel man many times, but he was also a faithful man and concerned about his team.

When he arrived at the gym it was dark, he entered through the back door and almost fell when he put one foot inside. He drag his feet. With one hand the right side was held. He was dizzy and sore, as he could, he climbed the stairs to his office and threw himself on the sofa, where a few months earlier he had enjoyed an exciting encounter with his wife. Delia, thought as he closed his eyes, everything revolved around her and a sharp pain did not let thinks brood with clarity. He felt something wet running under his shirt. He raised his hand and watched its red blood drain between his fingers.

"Demons" The Gym leader exclaim sore.

He sat down on the couch as best he could and took off his shirt. He could appreciate the wound in his side. With the shirt he put together an improvised bandage and stood up hard. He went to his desk and searched among his things the keys to his car that he rarely used. He went to the door of his office. There was not much there that Leo Cipriani could want, so he did not give much importance to what he left behind.

The bright lights of Viridian City at night dull him, he could not see well, his vision was clouded and he could not appreciate the colors in the lights of the traffic lights. He closed his eyes and squeezed them looking for clarity. His head was drilling inside and he felt he would faint. But he could not allow it, he had to get there. When he left the city and entered Route 1 towards Pallet Town he felt a little better. Even so, he felt the wound in his side throb. When he looked at the little white house on the side of the road he knew he was safe. He walk awkwardly towards the door and ring the bell. He was leaning against the doorframe and holding himself with the little strength he had left, when the door opened and looked at the light, he knew he could be calm, but then everything got cloudy and he fainted, falling to the ground.

But at least he was home.


	8. At Home

**_Hello everyone! I hope you keep reading my fanfic, I am translating the best I can: 3_**

* * *

Delia was washing the dinner plates while Ash played in the living room with his dolls of pokemon. They had spent the afternoon on the couch, covered up to their noses with warm blankets, while they watched movies and drank the one that for Ash was the best chocolate in the world. The one that his mother prepared.

Outside there was a cold and strong wind, there were still a few more weeks of that winter weather in Kanto. Delia was immersed in her thoughts while washing the dishes, she was very worried those days, on constant alert, she thought she was stressed but did not understand why. She glance through the window of the sink, the trees in the backyard moved violently, a chill ran through her as she heard the doorbell ring.

Before she could react his little one was already running towards the door, the icy wind hit the face of the child who squeezed his eyes trying to see something in the blackness of the night. Suddenly a tall, dark figure appeared before him and he couldn't help but scream in terror, he threw his arms over his head and stepped back. Delia ran fast, when she heard her son scream, little Ash opened his eyes to see his father on the ground.

"By Arceus Giovanni" Delia shouted, kneeling in front of her husband.

"Mom" Ash whispered worried.

The woman looked at her son and took his hand in an attempt to keep him calm, even when also she was surprised and worried.

"Calm, close the door, daddy is fine"

Delia took her husband's face between her hands and patted her cheeks, was frozen and very beaten. She hurriedly checked his arms and chest for injuries, she got scared notice that he was bleeding. She took the gym leader by putting her hands under his arms and dragging him as she could into the guest room on the first floor, Ash followed her worriedly. Delia leave him carefully on the bed and sat down next to him.

"Son brings clean towels and hot water from your bathroom"

Ash nodded quickly and ran out to find what his mother had asked him to do. When the child left the room, Delia took the bloodied shirt from Giovanni, who was still unconscious. She look at the wound on his right side was a bit big and dirty, it could get infected if it did not treat it's properly. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were shaking, her mind was spinning with many ideas and questions, but now was not the time to think, she must attend to her husband. Ash returned with the water and towels and left them on the bedside table, and he stayed by the door with his hands intertwined, visibly worried. His mother went to where he was and put a hand on his shoulder, the little boy looked up and his brown eyes stared at her.

"Honey wait outside, do not worry, dad will be fine"

The small future trainer smiled sideways and left the room closing the door behind him. Delia was standing by the bed looking at her husband, it seemed like a cruel joke, what had happened to Giovanni? She sigh, holding her hands to her face. She could not stand there, she thought and went to him to remove the shoes he could notice that they were mistreated and dusty as if he had walked through an area in disaster. The woman leave the shoes on the floor along with the socks. The wound in his side was not bleeding anymore, the crime lord had done a good job stopping the bleeding with his shirt.

"I think you need some points" She said in a murmur inspecting the wound.

Luckily she had an emergency kit with everything she needed in the kitchen, with a son who was always looking for problems with his adventures was an indispensable element in her house. She went to get the medicine box cabinet and looked at Ash sitting in the middle of the hall.

"Ash you can not be here" the mother said calmly.

"But I want to know what happens" the minor's tone of voice sounded worried.

Delia stretched out her hand to her son and helped him to his feet, then held him tight in his arms.

"My life, dad will be fine, go to put on your pajamas to go to bed, tomorrow you can see it, I promise you" She kissed his forehead warmly.

"Ok mom"Smiled the little kid with black hair.

The woman went to the kitchen after listening to her son's steps up the stairs. She returned to where Giovanni and prepared to suture the laceration that her husband had. She did it as calmly as possible so as not to hurt him or to that nothing would go wrong. When she finished she put some gauze to cover the stitches. Affectionately and carefully cleaned the face of the gym leader, his arms and chest. She took the belt off pants of Giovanni, and she also keep the pokeballs, Delia thought that in some of them it would Persian, she would have liked to see it, but she did not think it was right to take it out of the pokeball. She search in Giovanni's pockets and found his wallet and his phone, left them on the bedside table and covered his husband with some blankets, brought a chair and put it next to the bed and there she was watching him for a long time.

When she was convinced that her husband was well and that he was only asleep, he left the guest room and went to see Ash who was already tucked into the warm sheets of his bed and was sleeping peacefully. Delia caressed the dark and disorderly hair of her little son and kissed him on the forehead tenderly.

-Sleep well, baby

When leaving Ash's room she felt a strong dizziness that made her hold on to the wall, she put a hand to her face and closed her eyes waiting for the discomfort to pass. She had been dizzy and nauseous for weeks and although at first she had wanted to ignore the voice in her head that told her there was something growing in her, she could not do it anymore, after the home pregnancy test, that had confirmed her condition of good hope, 3 days ago.. When she felt better, she went to her room and took a hot shower, the water falling on her body relaxed her. She went to bed after ascertaining for the last time that Giovanni was fine, but she continued to check him through the night. In the end she had only really slept a couple of hours.

* * *

The morning arrived for Giovanni with faint rays of sunlight sneaking through the curtains of the window he had over the head of the bed. He opened his eyes slowly trying to adjust his vision to the shadows in the room. He was a little confused, tried to sit, but could not do it the wound in his side sent a shock of pain that made him lie down.

"Hell" he growled irritably as he scrubbed his face.

He look around, was at home he thought and soon everything that happened the day before came to his head like a good action movie. He was grateful to be alive so he could go and find Cipriani and make him pay for what happened. He turned his head to his side and could see his phone and wallet on the bedside table. Giovanni reach out to pick up the phone there were many missed calls from Proton, Petrel and Athena. He frowned and turned it off, already would call them when he could get out of that bed.

The door to the room opened and Delia appeared with a tray in her hands when she saw him awake. Her face lit up and her heart began to beat excitedly.

"Are you awake!" She exclaimed cheerfully "I'm very happy"

She left the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to her husband who was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Delia" He said, taking her by the hand.

The woman bowed and they kissed. Giovanni felt that he was in the right place, there was no safer place for him than beside her, that is why he did not follow his agents to the city of Celadon.

"What happened to you?" Asked the woman getting out of bed.

"I can not tell you, not now," He said sharply.

"Why not? I am your wife, I deserve to know what is happening, are you in danger?" Her voice sounded worried.

"Keep calm" Said sitting hard. "I'm fine and I'm home is what you should worry about, trust me"

Delia's face softened and she nodded at what Giovanni said, passing the tray with the breakfast that had toast, fruit and hot coffee. The crime lord ate calmly with his wife's eyes on him. He knew she was uneasy.

"Ash is fine?" Aasked after drinking some coffee.

"Yes, he still sleeps, he got scared a lot last night"

"I'm sorry, I hope to see you soon"

"It will come as soon as I wake up, I assure you" She smiled.

"How are you?" Giovanni asked and he notice how Delia tensed.

"I'm fine" Happening, she did not want to tell him anything about her pregnancy "But do not talk anymore, better eat your breakfast I'll go do some things outside I'll come to see you in a while"

Giovanni watched her stand up and nodded at what she was saying. Although he knew something hid him, then he would take care of it, he thought, biting his toast. After breakfast the gym leader leave the tray on the bedside table and opened the first drawer of it, found its pokeballs there, took out one and threw it. A lazy Persian appeared wagging it's tail, walked to the bed and made a place between it's coach rubbing against him and licking his hands.

"What a pleasure to see you friend" He caressed the soft coat of the pokemon. "We are at home" He said calmly.

Suddenly the door burst open and a hurried Ash came running to the bed and jump into the arms of his father who sore welcomed him among them without caring.

"Dad" The kid said almost in tear "You're fine ..."

"Be calm Ash, I'm fine, do not worry"

Giovanni stroked the hair of his son and kissed him on the forehead while the Persian looked at the gym leader it seemed that the pokemon was smiling. Delia arrived a moment later and smiled at the tender scene.

"Ash be careful, dad has stitches in his side"

The child took off carefully and sat on the chair beside the bed while looking at his father. The persian jumped out of bed and went to the boy and licked his face. Ash giggled and his mother came over to pet the pokemon too. Giovanni watched them from the bed smiling foolishly. That a lightning strike him, could be a wretch, but his son and wife were carving him to the bone like a warm feeling he could not help but feel. Being at home always made him feel good.


	9. Days in Pallet Town

**I had left in pause the publication in Spanish and English of this fanfic for personal reasons but I hope to be able to return to write these months. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Giovanni was sitting in the back of the house. In their hands they held a cup of hot coffee, the steam rose, losing itself in the environment. Ash played with Persian. It was a sunny day, but the temperature was low. The gym leader was enjoying spending days with his wife and son. Away from the tumult of the city and its concerns. The wound on his right side was healing well and he no longer felt like a box sack. After spending 3 days in bed he could finally get out of it. The bruises on his body almost disappeared completely and it little was left of his scratches. Delia had taken care of him in the best way.

"How you feel?" Asked a warm voice behind Giovanni. Delia put a hand on the gym leader's shoulder. He turned his face with a smile.

"I'm fine," He answer, she returned the smile and looked at their dark-haired son running around the courtyard.

"Sit down," he said, standing up and offering she the chair. "I'll go inside for a while ..."

The woman looked at him a little worried, but took the place of her husband and watched him go towards the house. Giovanni entered the guest room where he had left his phone. Although he would not admit it to Delia, he felt a little uneasy. He could not say anything to his wife, but he knew that Leo Cipriani would not sit idly by waiting for him to stick his head out, he would look for him and he would not mind hurting Delia and Ash if that meant ending him.

Annoyed, he dropped his fist against the bedside table and cursed under his breath for be in that situation. But Giovanni had never been one of those who surrendered at the first sign of danger, he was a belligerent man, reluctant and above all ambitious, he had not gotten there, being kind. However, the risk of losing what he loved. His family. It made him feel fear. His palms were on the table and his head was down when he felt him wife's arms around him from behind. Delia leaned her face against her husband's back. She could feel his rhythmic breathing.

"Delia" He said in a tone of surprise that rarely used.

"What is it that concerns you Giovanni?" She ask without letting go.

The crime lord raised his face and turned to face his wife, put his hands around her waist and looked her straight in the eye. She did not say anything, just waited for an answer.

"I think I'm getting old" Said with a crooked smile.

Delia blinked, expecting something else, it seemed an invented answer. Her husband was not an exceptional prankster, and rarely made jokes, which seemed strange to her. Even so, he played along and looked at him smiling.

"I did not want to address the issue, but since you say it ..." She let out a laugh.

Giovanni laughed with her, he had not laughed in a long time. He remembered those days when they were youngsters, when they shared the talks, the laughter and the games. He asked himself because he had taken that away from him. Had power and fortune been more important than Delia?

"Bad girl" Said kissing her, Giovanni hit her more to him body feeling every part of her.

Delia wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt Giovanni leave burning kisses on her neck. A tingling began to settle in her. When Ash came running to the room followed by his father's Persian. The lord of the crime released his wife as if something hot will be dealt with, she turns taking her son in her arms. Her husband tried to recompose his breath. The boy looked at them with his huge brown eyes, which shone excitedly.

"What do they do?" The boy ask playfully. Giovanni gave him a smile and ruffled his hair.

"Your mother was going to show me a game when you showed up" The gym leader said with a wink.

"Giovanni" she shouted turning red.

The phone started ringing and Ash let go of his mother's arms and ran out to answer. They followed him.

"It's Professor Oak, mom, he wants to talk to you" he said, handing the phone to Delia.

"Hello professor, what's wrong?"

"Delia, hello, I'm sorry to bother you" replied the professor, a bit embarrassed on the other side of the line.

-Don't worry professor

Giovanni was sitting in the chair next to the table where the phone was. He looked at his wife as he spoke. Ash sat next to him and hugged his side burying his face in the red plaid flannel shirt that the crime lord was wearing. A outfit not very his style, his employees would say if they saw him. Blue jeans with a regular cut not as elegant as the black calipers he used to wear as a leader in the Viridian gym. And of course, as the Team Rocket boss. Delia was still on the phone.

"What happens is that Gary is in bed with a bad cold" Said Samuel Oak.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that"

"The doctor said he'll be fine in a few days, but insists on wanting some special soup like that you make for Ash"

"I'll do a little bit and send it to you, professor"

"Thanks, you're very kind"

"It's not problem Professor Oak, Greetings to Gary"

When she hung up the phone, Giovanni asked his wife what the teacher wanted. She told him that Gary was sick and that he wanted some soup that she made to Ash when he got sick. Delia had always been very worried about Oak's grandson. It was her maternal side that made her want to take care of the poor orphan of mother.

This is how Giovanni ended up going to the hill in Pallet Town where Professor Oak's laboratory was. Ash accompanied him walking beside him, he took his father's hand, the crime lord looked at him out of the corner of his eye, he thought that his son was very cute.

When they arrived at the house of Oak, he was already waiting for them and invited them to come inside saying that it was cold outside and that the least he could do to thank them for coming there was to invite them to drink something warm. Ash and his father waited while they were sitting in the living room of the huge pokemon house. When the old man returned, he brought hot chocolate and cookies that he kindly offered.

"I'm glad you could take some time to see Delia and Ash, Giovanni", said the old man smiling as he drank some chocolate.

The gym leader had rarely gone to the house of the master pokemon in the past. They had met the first day he had gone to Pallet Town with Delia. She presented them saying that Oak was like an uncle to her, because he had been very supportive of her mother as a good friend when she was little. Giovanni was not a very sociable man and he avoided creating friendships, but he saw in the professor a good card to play if he ever had problems. Also, he was grateful that he was always there to help Delia and Ash when he was not there.

"I've taken a short vacation" He said seriously.

"I'm glad to ear that, how's the gym going?"

"It's like all, there are good and bad days ..."

"My dad is the best" Ash interrupted. "He never lose" he shouted, standing up.

Professor Oak laughed.

"You know Ash? It's amazing, someday you can fight him a medal, do not you think it's exciting?"

Giovanni looked at his son, while expressing himself and interacting with the older man. He had spent very little time with his son growing up, but even though it, the boy admired and loved him, doubts about his actions in those years were repeated in his head. He achieved a lot of what he wanted, but he did not feel that it was enough, that he would really fill him.

On the way home, Ash was running in front of his father playing. He stopped in the middle of the road, squatting as the air moved the green grass.

"Hurry up Ash" ordered the father when passing by his side.

The boy stood up and ran after the man, to be by his side, look at him for a moment and smile asking:

"Papa, will you stay long?"

"I do not know…" Said shortly Giovanni. He feeled tired.

The boy shrugged, unsatisfied with the answer, and stopped with his fists clenched at his sides. The gym leader looked over his shoulder and looked at his son. He turned completely with his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you always leave? Are we not important to you?" Ash screamed looking at his father, his eyes shone and the lord of the crime noticed as much that Ash seems like him and that scared him.

"We've talked about that before" he replied bluntly.

The calmness with which he responded caused Ash to be angry, the kid felt that he did not take it seriously. His eyes began to cry, his fists were turning white because of how hard he squeezed. Giovanni sighed tiredly, hated dealing with problems like this. The crime lord was not very patient and his employees knew that he hated that somebody to give the contrary to him, or that they raise their voices reproaching something to him. That would be his death sentence. But at this moment, Chief Rocket could not do anything but yield to the demands of the small front of himself. He lifted him up in his arms like a small dried branch from the ground, Ash kicked, and pushed his arms against his father's chest that held him against him.

"You are very important to me" he said calmly. "Do not hesitate ..."

Ash looked at him. He felt that the man in front of him was very different from his father. Because, he never yielded in to his tantrums. He liked this new side of his father. It seemed more like a normal one. Giovanni left him on the ground and they continued walking towards the house.

In the Viridian city, Leo Cipriani was in his office when one of his officers knocked on the door.

"Go ahead" said the moderate voice of the businessman.

"Permission sir"

"Do you have news of our friend?"

"We've found him" he handed his boss a folder with the information. "he's in the outskirts ..."

"Good job he interrupted. "You can retire.

The officer bowed and left the office. Leo Cipriani flipped through the papers in his hands. He read the reports and a wicked smile crossed his face. His mocking laugh filled the room, weaving in his head his next moves against his rival. He drop the folder on the desk. The pictures of Delia and Ash were there at the beginning of the reports.

"Who would say Giovanni" he mocked, taking a drink of Whiskey between his hands.

That night the gym leader finally got up the stairs and stayed in his wife's room. But he felt restless and could not sleep. He spent the night staring at the ceiling and listening to Delia's rhythmic breathing.


	10. Fears

The morning arrived for Delia with a slight light coming through the window curtains. And the Pidgeys singing outside. She felt her husband's hands around her waist. Hugging her, she could feel the scent of the gym leader. It had been a long time since she woke up in that way, and she loved it. She turned in her husband's arms and stayed in front of him. Giovanni opened his eyes lazily.

"Good morning, my love", Said Delia kissing him.

"Good morning" said Giovanni.

His dark hair was in turmoil and gave a very sensual touch to his morning appearance. Delia had always loved seeing him like that, so simple, being only her husband.

"I'll go see Ash".

"Leave him so... better stay here".

Giovanni took her by the wrists and pressed her against the mattress. He kiss his wife's neck. Then he slowly went down to his chest. She shifted beneath him. The previous night the gym leader had not slept, he felt restless. To calm his thoughts he embraced his sleeping wife, listening to her breathing. Although he had to resist the urge to wake her up and possess her.

"Gio" She murmured with his head spinning

"It's been a long time since I've been able to kiss you like that" he said, savoring his lips.

Delia wrapped her arms around his neck. Giovanni put his hands under her blouse, explored her slowly, Delia arched against him, shuddering. A voice in her head made her open her eyes, staring at the ceiling. Tell him he will be a father again. The voice in his head resounded. He followed her kissing and touching her. At that moment Delia decided that they should stop.

"Stop ..." She said "Stop".

Giovanni did not listen to her. The only thing she could think of was tightening her right side of her husband, where he had the suture that she made herself. Giovanni pulled away cursing under his breath and holding a hand to his wound.

"I'm sorry" she smiled looking at him "I forgot it".

He looked her. It seemed to him like a dirty move. A malicious smile settled on his face. He loved it that she was that way. Delia got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Go to see Ash" Screamed from the bathroom, "In a while we will have breakfast".

* * *

After breakfast Ash and his father went out into the backyard to allow Giovanni's pokemon team to take a break.

"Come out everyone".

Giovanni threw six pokeball and left out Rhydon, Persian, Dugtrio, Nidoqueen, Nidoking and Rhyhorn. Ash shouted excited to see his father's pokemons. Together they put plates on the floor with food for the pokemon The little son of the gym leader was attentive to Rhydon's movements.

"Do you like Rhydon" Asked Giovanni putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes, it's amazing, dad"

"Rhydon is a good pokemon, strong and unstoppable ... But you know what is the most important thing?... " The boy looked at him carefully. His father smiled at him and shook his head. "Better forget it ..."

The crime lord felt that he did not have the face to talk about the relationship of trainer and pokemon if he had long used them only as tools to achieve their goals. His son looked at him confused and said:. His son looked at him confused and said:

"I think the most important thing is to be a friend"

When he heard his son talk like that, Giovanni remembered when he was a child who shared the ideology of his Ash. A lot of things had happened and nothing was the same anymore. Especially he, was not the same as before.

After feeding the pokemons, the gym leader devoted himself to cleaning the pokemon of each of them very well and put them in the common belt (pokeball holder) that most of the coaches had.

"Take it Ash" said. "Do me a favor, take it to my room".

"It's okay" answered the minor taking the belt.

Giovanni watched him run to the house. Then he take one of the folding chairs in the patio. Searched between his pockets his phone and turn on. All the calls and messages he had lost appeared on the screen. Five days of uncertainty for their executives who thought their boss was dead. He pressed the call button and wait on the line.

"Protón" said in a calm voice.

The executive agent, jumped from his chair when he heard his boss's voice. And he ran out of his office to Blaine's lab where Petrel and Athena would also be. When he was close to them he made gestures with his hands so that they would come closer.

"Sir, where is? Are you fine?" He said in a tone of concern mixed with surprise.

"Yes. Are they all already in Azulona?"

"That's right, sir, except for Archer" He paused. "The return to Viridian after yours disappearance ..."

"Well, how is Blaine going with his investigation?".

"There are problems".

Giovanni squeezed the phone with annoyance.

"Listen Proton I will send you the coordinates of where I am ... See you soon"

"Wait Boss..." The call ended, the only thing he heard was the sound without the phone line.

"What did he said? " Answered the redhead who, together with Petrel, who was impatients waiting for Proton to tell them something about Giovanni-

"The boss is fine ... He will send us his the coordinates".

"He will return with us?" Asked Petrel.

"I think so".

Petrel's locator started sounding it and he showed to his partners.

"It's in Pallet Town".

Athena arched a confused eyebrow. Proton crossed his arms and took the artifact from his partner's hands.

"Archer is close. I will send him the coordinate"

"But what do he do in a small town like that?" Asked Petrel.

"I have no idea" Proton answered with a shrug.

* * *

"Mom, do you feel good?" Ash asked.

He had run into his parents' room to leave the pokeballs, upon entering he found his mother sitting on the edge of the bed with one hand resting on her forehead. The mother raised her face and smiled at him.

"Ash dear, I'm fine" The boy left the pokeball on the bedside table and sat next to his mother.

The truth was that she felt the world move around her. Nausea and dizziness that feel very uncomfortable.

"are you sure?" Asked again the minor.

"Yes, where is your father?".

"It's out".

"Call him, I have to change his bandages".

"Okay".

The boy jumped out of bed and left the room. She got up still dizzy to go to the bathroom to bring some hot water that she needed to wash Giovanni's wound. When Ash crossed the back door of the house he stood looking at his father who had just finished a call. He was with his back to Ash and his arms crossed over his chest. Giovanni's face denoted annoyance, the boy wondered what had bothered him. The aura that came from his father made him afraid and did not know why. Cautiously he came close enough to be heard clearly.

"Dad?"

The gym leader turned on his feet and watched as Ash looked at him with some caution. He softened his face, he did not like his son to see him upset.

"What is it, Ash?"

"Mama wants to change your bandages" Said while rubbing your arm, which a few months ago fractured.

"Okay son"

Giovanni advanced towards his son and put a hand on the boy's head stirring his hair, Ash watched him enter the house. The crime lord climbed the stairs, thinking that he would have to leave home that same day. He hoped that Proton had done what he thought and he would have sent the coordinates to Archer.

Giovanni entered the room where Delia was waiting for him with all necessary to change the bandages. He sat on the bed and looked at her preparing the new gauze and bandages.

"You feel good?".

Delia blinked in surprise. It was the same question her son had asked her as soon as he saw her. She went to her husband and kissed his one cheek.

"Yes".

"You look pale" The man began unbuttoning the blue shirt he was wearing.

"Don't worry, Giovanni".

"I always do it for you, Delia".

She was removing the old gauze. Started cleaning the wound with warm water, he shuddered.

"You've been very strange, I've noticed since I arrived, is there nothing you want to tell me?".

"No" she said smiling.

Giovanni thought that his wife was definitely hiding something. But right now he did not have much time to inquire into what it was. So he do not question anymore. However, she had many things to ask him.

"Can you tell me how you ended up like that?"

The lord of the crime felt a chill to traverse his back. She knew that she deserved to know the truth, but he can't to avoid to be afraid of what she might think of him.

"I can not tell you, I think I already told you that" sentenced he.

"Do not you think your wife has to know?"

Giovanni turns his face to avoid seeing her. Delia then knew that she could not make talk. She finished by changing the bandages and was sat down to his side in bed. He started buttoning the shirt.

"Thanks" Giovann said while she was leaning on his shoulder, "I will go today..."

"Well" She got up and started taking the things with which changed Giovanni's bandages.

"I do not know when we see again..."

"It does not matter, we'll be fine"

The leader of gym could distinguish the sadness in the tone of his wife's voice. He approached her and put his arms around her. Delia rests her face against his chest and starts crying. She would lie if she said that it did not hurt that he leave. That they did not see each other The years had passed and they could not make up for the lost time if they continued like this. Delia used to cry when she thought of Giovanni, but she had simply chosen that life and thought that she could not complain.

Suddenly they heard a rumble on the ground floor, both reacted immediately and left the room. When hey reach the stairs they could see fire.

"Ash" She shout with fear for the safety of her son and ran down the stairs.

"Wait" Giovanni followed her after not being able to stop her.

None understood what was happening. Outside the house they were surrounded by the men of Cipriani who were armed and with some pokemon. Ash was reading an indigo league magazine when the first grenade was thrown into the house. The noise had stunned him, he was under the table with his hands covering his ears.

Cipriani's minions threw a second batch of explosive grenades into the house. Giovanni took Delia by the shoulders and pushed her to the ground, covering her with his body.

"Hell" he shout when the roof began to crack on them. "Stay here, I'll go for Ash".

The man pointed to the guest room, she hurried to go there. The wooden house was burning and filling with smoke. Giovanni could hear the voices of the Black Knights outside. Arriving at the kitchen he look at Ash sitting under the table with his hands covering his ears and his eyes closed. Everything was full of smoke and there were flames coming out of the walls. The gym leader hurried to him.

"Come on, son." He held out his hand.

The little one was stunned. When he saw his father, he hunged up on his arms. Giovanni returned avoiding the wood that fell burning from the ceiling and entered the guest room. He left his little boy on the floor and ran to the door.

"Ash" The woman shouted and hugged her son against her body. "Are you okay, my love?".

Delia took the face of her son in her hands and inspected that he was fine. Giovanni was standing under the door frame, looking towards the front of the house. His face was sweating. It was too late. Leo Cipriano had found him, he thought. Surely he knew about Ash and Delia, now he could not leave them, he would have to take them with him and reveal secrets for which he was not yet ready.


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT THIS STORY

HELLO EVERYONE, A LONG TIME I LEFT THIS STORY TO HALF. WHEN I BEGAN TO WRITE IT MY LIFE WAS QUIET AND I HAD A GOOD ROUTINE. THEN I QUICKLY LOST MY FATHER AND ALSO ENTHUSIASM FOR MANY THINGS. AFTER ALMOST 2 YEARS I BEGIN TO RETURN MY LIFE NORMALLY, SO I HAVE DECIDED TO ELIMINATE THIS STORY TO REWRITE IT, CORRECT ERRORS AND ADD SOME THINGS TO THE STORY.


End file.
